The Save-A-Lot Chronicles
by AnnMarie23
Summary: He works in the meat department. She is a cashier. Struggling college students just trying to keep up. One of his smiles a day keeps her pain away. It's only an added bonus that he wants to show her just how good his meat really is. M for future lemons. AH. Em/B
1. Chapter 1

**So, um, yeah. This story is based on how my cousin's met. Really just the whole grocery store scene, not the dialogue. Heh heh. That's all mine. **

**I've decided to make this an Emmett/Bella story because Emmett seems to just fit this part so well...I wasn't planning on making this a drabble story, but this first chapter, I really just wanted to get out as a tester chapter. It's not going to end up as a drab if you guys like it. **

**Thanks for reading. Disclaimer on my profile, as always. Hope you love this, review! -Ann**

**BPOV**

"Morning, Bella!"

"Good morning, Em."

His smile. Pearly white teeth that shine, dimples that make my heart melt, and eyes that light up the rest of my day. Seeing that smile every morning kept me going. It was like a caffeine shot that never ran out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Will that be all for you today, ma'am?"

I glanced back to the meat counter when I heard the _thwack_ of the cleaver.

"Yes, thank you."

"Thirteen seventy-three."

_Thwack. Thwack. Ch-Ching._

"Thanks for shopping with Save-a-lot foods, please come again."

_Thwack. _

This time when I looked up, he was looking back. He smiled, waving with the cleaver in his hand.

"Bella, you've got to try this bratwurst I've got back here!" My face flamed. It was a good thing we were the only two in the store.

"I'd love to try your bratwurst, Em."

**So...this was so short. Yeah, first shot at a drabble chap. How did I do? Just a reminder, the rest will NOT be drabble. Just this to see how well it turns out with all of you. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! -Ann**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, round 2. This chapter is obviously not drabble. There may be some short chapters scattered through here, but other than that they'll all be about 1,800-2,000 words. Maybe more. If they're short I'll let ya know and you might just wanna wait and read that chapter and the next together when it comes out. Whatevs. **

**So, hope you enjoy. I love Em/B stories. I just wanna snuggle with Emmett. So cute. REVIEW at the end. Thanks for reading! -Ann**

**BPOV**

"Morning, Bella!"

"Good morning, Em."

Smiles all around. I tried to keep myself from melting to a puddle of goo right there on aisle three.

I stowed my things behind the counter, turning on the register. I look back to the meat counter and see Emmett stowing meat in the freezer. I wish he'd stow meat in my freezer.

Wait. No. I didn't mean that.

Yes I did.

The automatic doors slide open and clicking of heels sounds through the store. It was a tall leggy blonde, who looked like she should definitely not be shopping at a rinky-dink grocery store like this one.

Costco is a half-mile down the road, Blondie.

Surprisingly, she walks right up to the deli. Em wipes his hand on a towel and asks her what she needs.

She orders a pound of bratwurst. Of course. Whore.

"We have the best bratwurst in town," Emmett gives her a smile. My smile. "You picked the right place, ma'am."

"I just love good quality meat," she bites her lip.

What. a. cunt. I know what she's playing at.

"Well, we got it." He slides a package to her. "Just check out with Bella at register two. Come again."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be back," she throws him a wink. I'd like to throw something. At her.

_Beep._

"Will that be all for you today, ma'am?" I have to be peppy with customers. No matter how much I hate their guts. _Company policy._ Imagine me making a face and acting like a seven year-old.

"Yeah," she says in a bored tone.

"Three twenty-four," I grit out between my teeth. Peppy, might I add.

"Do you have change for a hundred?" I knew it. Rich bitch. She had to have come in here for a reason and good quality meat wasn't it.

"I'd have to call my manager to break that for you," I moved to pick up the store phone. Little did she know, the manager wasn't here. Never was. Who comes in and pays with a hundred dollar bill at a store with caving-in ceilings and floors with permanent stains on them?

"Ugh, forget it, here," she hands over a black card. I swipe it.

"Here you go," I hand her the receipt to sign and her card back. "Thank you for shopping Save-A-Lot foods, please come again."

She rolls her eyes and grabs her sack, leaving without saying a word.

_Thwack._

Emmett's back to cutting the meat. There are two customers in the store, but nowhere near ready to check out. They have lists. Long ones.

I stare at Emmett. I watch as the cleaver hits the counter, causing his huge muscles to ripple. He's so hot in his white apron that barely fits due to his incredible height.

Every day I pretend to read a book and secretly look over the top to stare at him as he does all sorts of things with varieties of meat. It's incredible really. Who knew who could do so many different things with meat? And he always asks me to try whatever he's cut up the latest. I love sampling his meat.

I've known Emmett since I started working here last September. I had just moved to California for college on nothing but scholarships. Money was tight with my family so I knew I had to find a job fast. I came across this little grocery store on my walk around town and on a whim, came in to ask for a job. Once I had grabbed an application, I went back to the deli to grab a sandwich. That's where I met Emmett.

Obviously, we flirted. I mean, he's an attractive college guy for crying out loud and I just moved here. A little companionship isn't too much to ask for. But Emmett was a complete gentleman. He made the subtle hints that he thought I was pretty and made a bunch of meat jokes. Which, now that I think about it, he does with everyone.

Anyway, the next day I turned in my application and the manager told me on the spot that I was hired. When I heard Emmett's booming 'Whoop!' all the way from the back, I knew I had made a good choice in applying here.

Now, Emmett and I sort of had a weird relationship. He never asked me out, though I wanted him to desperately. He had this strange way of making life easier and making me forget all of the problems that I ran away from. His smile was my saving grace.

Just thinking about his beauty made me look up at him. The deli is surprisingly silent, Emmett nowhere to be found. I sat up straighter to get a better look, but still didn't see him.

"GOTCHA!"

I scream. Like a high pitched, I'm about to be killed scream. I don't think I've ever been more frightened. Meanwhile, Emmett is clutching his stomach and laughing his ass off.

"What the fuck, Em?" I hit his arm, like it would hurt him. But it got my point across.

"You should have seen your face!" His face twists in a ridiculous horrified expression. I hit him again.

"You're a dick!" I pout. The horrified look disappears and in its place, guilt. That makes me feel bad. I'm a bitch. It really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Bell," he sticks his bottom lip out and I giggle at the sight. He cracks a big smile. I sigh.

"It's alright, Em. Just don't do it again!" I give him a pointed look.

"I make no promises," he holds his hands up in a shrug. I laugh and shake my head then stare at his ass as he walks back to the deli. Toned and muscular. Mmm.

"So, what're your plans this weekend, Bell?" Emmett asks, beginning to chop at meat.

"The usual. Sitting at home, wishing I had a life. Studying," I shrug.

"You know, there's this party at the frat house. You could come if you want."

Do my ears deceive me? Did Emmett McCarty just ask me out? Or maybe I was being stupid and he was just trying to get me off my lazy ass.

"Um, I'll think about it. Where's the house at?" I finger the pages of my book waiting for his answer. I wasn't going to think about. I was going. Maybe I would arrive fashionably late to make it look that I decided to go last minute. But in reality, I know I – and by I, I mean Alice – will spend probably around 3 hours getting ready.

"I could, uh, pick you up if you want," my eyebrows shoot up. I look back at the deli and he's staring at the counter, not looking at me.

"Sure. Cedar Oak dorms. What time?"

"It starts at ten."

"I'll meet you in front of the dorms."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Could agreeing to a date be any more awkward? Okay, maybe it wasn't really a date, just a friend giving a friend a ride to a party. Hell, Alice will probably end up going to. Just a group of friends going to a frat party. Everyday college experience.

"Bella!" Em is back to his normal self. Awkwardness gone. "I got in some t-bone yesterday. It's ready to go if you wanna take some with you."

"Sure, Em. I'd love some t-bone." And I wasn't even lying.

**Heh heh. Dirty, dirty, Bella. Those crazy kids. I love 'em. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I loved reading your thoughts! Thanks for reading! REVIEW! - Ann**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Morning, Bell!"

"Good morning, Em."

After the best night of my life, it was surprisingly not awkward at all. His smile was broader, making my insides shiver. Today, I smiled hugely back. He winked and I blushed. All was right in the world.

_**Last Night**_

"Alice!"

The tiny woman skipped into the living room excitedly. "Yes, Bella?"

It's like she knew what was coming. This was going to go way overboard. "There's um, a party tonight...and Emmett asked me to go."

I hadn't even finished the sentence before she started to squeal. I covered my ears as she ran up to me, grabbing me into a tackling hug.

"Oh, Bella! How I've waited for this day!" She was exaggerating. Just because I'd never let her touch my face, hair, body, or closet, did not mean she was completely deprived.

"Yeah, yeah, just make me party presentable."

I had never regretted words more in my entire life.

The next two hours felt like hell. My ass hurt, my head hurt, my face hurt. I felt like I had been prodded and poked until I turned black and blue.

"Okay, you're..." she quickly adjusted a few hairs and patted a few place on my face with a powder brush. "Perfect!"

I was just about to look in the mirror, but she stopped me.

"Don't you dare! You have to put on your dress!" She scrambled to the closet and looked through our clothes. "Aha!"

Out came a skin tight black dress with shiny stripes winding diagonally down the dress. It was strapless and short, reaching a little above my mid-thigh.

"Just remember not to bend over," Alice reminded me, grinning.

"Alice, it's gorgeous, but..."

"But nothing! You're wearing it!" She shoved it at me and proceeded to try and take off my clothes herself.

"Hey, I got it," I said, shoving her hands away. Damn, this woman had no respect for personal space.

After slipping the dress on, a pair of sky high, silver, shiny pumps landed in front of me. She was lucky I got the balance genes from my mother, who was a ballet dancer when she was young.

"Holy shit, Bell," Alice gaped at me. "You look smokin'!"

I rolled my eyes in doubt, turning to look in the mirror. "Hol-y shit!" That was me. I couldn't believe what was looking back at me in the mirror. "Alice! How did you do this!"

My hair was curled slightly and flowed down in waves. It was a big improvement to my usual ponytail that I wore to work everyday. My makeup was perfection, looking natural with a smoky eye and long lashes.

Day-um.

"Alice, Emmett will be here any minute, are you almost ready?"

"Done!"

Let's just say, Alice knew what she was doing. She was a vision in red and black, her hair spiked stylishly to perfection, her makeup flawless.

Emmett was getting out of his jeep when we exited the building. He must have been going to meet us in the lobby.

"Bell?" Emmett had stopped in the middle of the lot and was staring at Alice and I.

"Uh, yeah."

"You look...great."

I do look fucking fantastic.

"Thanks."

He opens the door for Alice and I to climb in. His silver jeep is tall and I help Alice in before he helps me in. He touches my ass and I have a feeling he can see right up my dress.

Thank you, Alice, for forcing me into that lacy monstrosity you call underwear.

We arrive at the party in a short time. It was silent the whole way there, but not uncomfortable.

When we get inside the bass is thumping, causing my body to shake. Emmett grabs my hand and drags me to the kitchen. Alice disappears.

"Wanna beer?"

"How 'bout a vodka cranberry?"

He nods and a drink lands in my hand.

Sooner rather than later, we're dancing wildly in a large room full of sweaty people. Our hands are on each other and I'm glad I agreed to come to the party. Our eyes meet and our face get closer. The space between our lips is almost nonexistent. I finally get the guts to press my lips to his.

We're a moaning mess when my back hits a wall. I don't know where we are, nor do I care. His hands are up my dress. I try tugging his shirt off.

We're interrupted mid-strip.

"Oops! Sorry!" Giggles, both male and female and a few more thumps. Drunks looking for a good place to fuck.

Thanks for ruining the mood, fuckers.

"Shit," Emmett breathes into my neck. It's sexy and I'm about ready to start ripping at his pants.

I slide down the wall and his body, earning a groan from him. I smile and pull him back to me and kiss him with everything I have.

We adjust ourselves before making our way back out to the party.

"This isn't going to be...awkward...in the morning...is it?" I ask. I instantly regret it because I just made things awkward.

"Why would it be? I've had an eye for you ever since you walked into Save-A-Lot," he shrugs. "Unless you feel differently, I don't see why we don't just continue at a later time."

"I feel the same," I grab his hand. We smile.

I'm in love.

**Now**

I hear the meat cleaver in the back. _Thwack_.

"Bella, there's meat cooking for you back here!" Emmett shouts. This time I know for sure that he means.

"I would never pass up on some Emmett meat!"

Hell no I wouldn't.

**OMG. It's been so long. School has started and I've had early classes all week, plus golf practice after school in one hundred degree weather. SARCASTIC YAY. I'm exhausted, really. **

**Sorry I haven't updated. I hope you liked the chapter, it was a quick-write and I wasn't feeling like it was that funny. I hope you chuckled though. THANKS FOR READING! -Ann**


	4. Chapter 4

**EMPOV**

"Morning, Bell!"

"Morning, Em."

Her angelic voice is like a zap to my heart. She is so beautiful. There is no makeup on her face. Her hair is up in a ponytail, as usual, but I like it that way because it shows off her slender neck. I want nothing more than to suck on it. She has the first few buttons on her Save-A-Lot polo unbuttoned, showing off some cleavage. I'm salivating.

She puts her things under the register then makes her way back to me. We had been doing this since last Saturday, the morning after the party. I go through the swinging doors into the back storage room. She follows.

In three seconds flat, I have her against the wall. Our lips are fused together. I lift her so she wraps her legs around me. She moans when I slip my tongue in her mouth. Her fingers run through my hair.

The bell dings, signaling that a customer has come in. We break apart, breathing heavily. Our cheeks are touching, my lips right by her neck.

"You take my breath away," she breathes. I smile and kiss her neck and let her down on the ground.

"I feel the same," I say, gripping her chin. She blushes and smiles. We kiss again before she hurries back to her register.

I'm in love.

**BPOV**

The past two weeks with Emmett has been beyond spectacular. We had been going on dates and I visited his dorm and he mine frequently. If you know what I mean. I had never been happier. I almost forgot everything going on back at home. Almost.

Jacob called yesterday. Of course, I was so absorbed in Emmett, I didn't even think about looking at the caller ID before answering.

"I'm busy, call back later," I giggle into the phone as Emmett nips at my neck.

"Bella?" I freeze. Emmett pulls away to look at me. I give him a light push so he'll get the hint and he moves off of me.

"You were supposed to never contact me again," I whisper angrily.

"You have to listen to me, Bella, I-"

"I've listened to enough of your bullshit, Jacob. If you contact me again, I will call the police," I pull the phone away and my finger hovers over the end button, but not before I hear him getting his last words in.

"This isn't over!"

I hear the dial tone and tears come to my eyes. I throw my phone onto the coffee table and it skids across and lands on the floor.

"Baby, what's the matter? Who was that?" Emmett caresses my upper arm and pulls me to him. His shirt is off and his chest is warm and smooth. It's comforting as the tears start to flow.

I can't answer him as I start to sob. He pulls us to the couch and I straddle him as he rubs my back and whispers soothing words in my ear.

After a while, my sobs turn to sniffles and my eyes are starting to droop. I realize we're in Emmett's bed and let myself drift until I hear Emmett's voice.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I sound like a frog and I almost laugh.

"Whatever it is, I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

I look up at him and his eyes hold nothing but sincerity. I press my lips to his.

"Thank you."

**TS-A-LC**

I dig through my purse in search of my phone as I walk through the back alley of Save-A-Lot. The sun was going down and there was minimal light left. Emmett and I were working graveyard tonight. It was scary shit.

I don't see Emmett's jeep in the parking lot, so I assume he isn't here yet. Great.

I'm so busy digging, I don't see a figure come out of the shadows. Huge hands grab me and pull me against what feels like a wall. I drop my things and let out a shriek.

"Miss me?"

I scream.

**Hey. Don't hate. Lots of love! Thanks for reading! REVIEW! K, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Jesus Christ, Bell!"

"Emmett?"

He let's me go. I throw myself against the brick wall, prepared to fight more if I had to.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tears run down my face and my heart races. I pick my purse up off the ground and hurl it at him over and over. "You scared the shit out of me! Where's your jeep? I didn't even see it!"

I'm still crying and he attempts to pull me into his arms, but I push him away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you would react like this!" He keeps trying to coddle me and I finally collapse into him.

With the phone call from Jacob, I was seriously freaked out beyond repair. I was overreacting and I knew it. Jacob was a thousand miles away. Emmett was here, he would never let anything happen to me.

"How do you expect someone to react when they're in a dark alley way and someone comes up behind them and grabs them?" I sniffed, my heart slowing.

"I started talking, I thought you would recognize my voice. Who else do you know that would say 'miss me?'"

Well, I could think of someone. But he didn't need to know all about that. Yet.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted." I hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he pulls back and combs the hair out of my face with his hand.

I wipe my nose and start to dig out my keys. Whether there was someone here or not, the back door was always locked."Okay, enough of this sappy shit. We're gonna be late clocking in."

There are only two people on every shift. When we walk through the back door, they're standing there with their belongings and bolt out the door. Guess they didn't here all the commotion outside.

"So, where's your jeep anyway?" I ask.

My stuff is under the counter and I've already gone to the bathroom to recompose myself. The store's dead, as usual, so I plant myself behind the meat counter with Emmett.

"I took it to the shop after work yesterday. It was wobbling real bad. I could barely drive the thing." He goes about whacking his meat.

"What do you think is wrong with it?" I didn't give a crap. I just wanted to hear his voice.

"It was in a bad wreck a couple years back. It hasn't been the same since. I just don't have the heart to give it up."

"How'd you get here?"

"You're curious, tonight."

"Just answer the question."

"I took a bus."

"Why not a cab?"

"Bella."

"What?"

He stand in front of me, eyebrow raised. In that moment, a spirit possesses me. Not really, but if anyone asks that's what happened.

I throw myself at Emmett, slamming my lips to his. He lets out a surprise moan and wraps his arms around me. He picks me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. I slide my tongue in his mouth. We're both a moaning mess when the door bell dings.

He drops me, but catches me before I can topple over. He laughs quietly when I glare and shove him away. Then I laugh because I just think it's funny.

It's a sketchy as fuck middle-aged man that comes in. He has a black beanie on and a black leather jacket. He just wants a pack of smokes and he's looking around to see where the cashier is.

Wait, that's me.

I quickly leave the meat counter and act like I'm unpacking boxes. I peak my head around the corner so he'll see me and I make it look like I've just seen him for the first time.

"Sorry about that." I say, wiping my hands on my apron, which is personalized with my name and Save-A-Lot's logo.

He grunts and points to a big pack of Marlboro's.

"Here you go." He hands me a few buck and I give him his change.

"Thank you for shopping at -"

"Whatever." Then he leaves.

I look back at Emmett, who is looking at me. He winks and giggle before blowing him a kiss. He leaps, catching it dramatically before shoving it in his pocket.

"You want to come over after work?" he asks.

"Sure thing, hot stuff." I wink.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

I'm so getting lucky. Bow-chicka-wow-wow.

**So, this chapter will continue into the next one, if you catch my drift. If you don't...they're gonna have sex. Yeah, I'll warn you at the beginning of next chapter. **

**My best friend has a jeep like Emmett's. Her's was my inspiration for his. This is for you, Jayde! :-* **

**Okay, thanks for reading. Love you guys. Sorry it was so late! REVIEW! -Ann**


End file.
